Des années à la vie
by White Damon
Summary: A dix-sept ans, Naruto savait deux choses : il deviendrait Hokage et Sasuke-bâtarde serait sa femme.


**Des années à la vie**

**(Fait 210 : Kakashi se dit que tout aurait été infiniment plus simple si Sasuke avait été une fille).**

* * *

**Titre : **Expansion du fait 210 de la fiction « Quelques faits sans aucune importance sur les ninjas », où "Kakashi se dit que tout aurait été infiniment plus simple si Sasuke avait été une fille - traître au village ou pas, Naruto l'aurait demandée en mariage depuis belle lurette, et vengeance ou pas, Sasuke aurait accepté."

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi (va sangloter dans un coin).

**Rating :** Ya bien deux ou trois atrocités qui traînent dans le coin, mais bon, ce sont des ninjas, pas des militants écolos pacifistes, que Diable !

**Couple :**vous croyez vraiment que tant qu'elle respirera, Sasuke laissera une (autre) garce épouser ce crétin de Naruto?

J'avais d'abord publié cette fic sur livejournal, mais comme je n'en étais pas satisfaite, j'ai décidé de la rafraichir un petit coup et de la republier.

* * *

13 ans -  
Sasuke n'eut qu'un grognement méprisant quand on la mit dans la même équipe que le Dobe et la première de la classe. Elle fit juste remarquer à Kakashi-sensei qu'avoir Naruto comme coéquipier sera un _abominable fardeau_.  
Kakashi-sensei se contente de sourire sous son masque, d'un air moqueur.  
Sasuke avait beau râler de toute sa considérable mauvaise foi, lancer des regards noirs et insulter son coéquipier à chaque occasion, ce n'était certainement pas avec Sakura qu'elle préfère s'entraîner.

14 ans -  
Naruto n'était pas _jaloux_ envers Sasuke, qu'allez-vous imaginer ?_Dattebayo_!

14 ans et demi -  
S'il a tabassé Kiba quand l'autre garçon avait sifflé Sasuke dans la rue, c'est parce qu'Uzumaki ne laisse personne manquer de respect à sa coéquipière  
(et oui, le short noir lui allait très bien, et Sasuke était plus grande que Naruto, et elle avait des jambes blanches qui faisaient des kilomètres de long, mais Kiba n'avait quand même pas le droit de la siffler. Parce que c'était irrespectueux. Alors que Naruto regardait, bien sûr - _Hello?_ Les _jambes _de Sasuke? - mais de façon tout à fait professionnelle. Vu que c'était sa coéquipière. D'abord).

15 ans -  
S'il a provoqué en duel le fils aîné du Daimyo du Pays du Feu après que ce dernier ait _osé _demander la main de Sasuke, c'est bien évidemment parce qu'elle avait besoin d'un vrai shinobi pour l'aider à reconstruire son clan, et _certainement pas_ d'un crétin de samouraï qui se croyait tout permis - et qui matait ses jambes de manière tout à fait obscène, comme il le fera lourdement remarquer à Kakashi-senseï et à la Godaime quand ils lui hurleront dessus pour avoir rossé _l'héritier du Pays du Feu...  
(...notre futur patron, Naruto, est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de diplomatie?! Et laisse les jambes d'Uchiwa en dehors de ça!)  
_  
15 ans -  
S'il bouda des jours et des jours quand Sasuke annula leur entrainement et passa la soirée à affronter Shikamaru au Gô, c'est parce que c'est ridicule et illogique et franchement _pas cool_ de perdre son temps à déplacer des _imbéciles_ de pions sur un _stupide _plateau au lieu d'améliorer son ninjutsu (et, pensa-t-il avec un serrement de cœur, parce que c'était pas juste que Shikamaru ait eu une famille pour lui apprendre à jouer au Gô et à être un adversaire digne de Sasuke, alors que personne n'avait jamais pris la peine d'expliquer les règles à Naruto).

16 ans -  
Naruto n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il devait s'entraîner, encore et encore et encore.  
Parce que Sasuke était partie, qu'elle avait rallié Orochimaru, que cet espèce d'abominable pervers de serpent pouvait être en train de lui faire_n'importe quoi_ – et qu'il fallait absolument que Naruto la ramène à Konoha, parce que c'était chez eux.  
Apparemment, s'il y avait une chose sur laquelle Naruto et le Kyuubi s'étaient finalement mis d'accord après seize ans dans le même corps, c'était que la place d'une compagne (_à moi, la mienne, à moi et à personne d'autre, la seule et l'unique, ni à Itachi ni à Orochimaru, àmoiàmoiàmoi_) était à côté de son alpha.  
(ne surtout pas dire ça à Sasuke quand on la ramènera, c'était un plan à se faire trucider à la kusanagi avant d'atteindre les murs de Konoha).

17 ans -  
Lorsqu'il était encore genin – presque un enfant – Naruto avait un rêve tout-à-fait précis : devenir Hokage pour être reconnu par tout son village – et par Sasuke-Bâtarde.  
A dix-sept ans, lorsqu'il réussit enfin à ramener Sasuke à Konoha, son rêve se modifia légèrement : il deviendrait Hokage pour être reconnu par tout son village – et Sasuke-Bâtarde serait sa femme.

17 ans _et demi_ -  
Il connut une parfaite réussite sur ces deux points.

20 ans -  
Sasuke n'a jamais été – et ne sera probablement jamais – une femme démonstrative.  
Elle lance des regards noirs à Naruto quand il tente quelque chose d'aussi stupidement galant que lui tenir la porte, le fait taire d'un shuriken bien placé quand il l'appelle par des petits mots doux, refuse de se laisser inviter au restaurant, et faillit lui briser le poignet la première fois qu'il essaya de lui prendre la main en public.  
Mais le soir, dans leur chambre, Sasuke pose doucement sa tête brune sur l'épaule de Naruto et se serre contre lui pour dormir, et Naruto – dont le cœur, même après des années de mariage, rate toujours un battement à ce moment-là – estime que cela compense largement les chichis qu'elle fait pendant la journée.

17 ans _et un quart_ –  
Quand Naruto, rouge comme une tomate, avait quémandé des renseignements sur les demandes en mariage, Jiraiya et Tsunade-hime lui avaient rabaché les oreilles pendant _des jours_ sur les usages matrimoniaux, ce qui était convenable et ce qui devait à tout prix être évité, comment choisir la bonne bague et ce qu'il fallait savoir sur la hiérarchie entre clans ninjas.  
(Comme avait souligné Kakashi d'un air faussement désinvolte, on n'était jamais trop prudent - et tant qu'ils en parlaient, Naruto savait-il que Kakashi pouvait le faire disparaître et faire croire à un accident s'il faisait un jour du mal à sa petite élève?  
Naruto glapit de manière audible et hocha frénétiquement la tête – le fait que Sasuke soit orpheline et qu'Itachi soit mort et enterré, ne signifiait visiblement pas qu'il allait échapper au beau-père sur-protecteur.)  
Ainsi Naruto, qui voulait désespérément faire les choses _bien_, proposa à Sasuke de prendre le nom de sa famille et d'aller habiter dans l'ancien complexe Uchiwa.(1)  
Sasuke le fixa longtemps puis, réalisant qu'il était sérieux, elle secoua doucement la tête.

17 ans et demi -  
Sasuke prit le nom d'Uzumaki, ce qui stupéfia leurs amis, scandalisa le reste de Konoha à l'idée que l'illustre nom d'Uchiwa disparaisse, et fit regretter à haute voix les conseillers que la dernière descendante du clan ne soit pas un homme, capable de transmettre le patronyme de la lignée.  
Naruto, lui, fut fou de joie. Pas tant parce que le nom d'Uzumaki passerait à leurs enfants, comme certains le supposèrent, mais parce que cela lui donnait l'impression que Sasuke était _à lui_.  
(pas qu'il ne le lui avoue jamais, étant donné qu'il tenait, _justement_, à avoir des enfants avec Sasuke, ce qu'il ne pourrait pas faire si elle le castrait pour être un horrible macho possessif).

20 ans -  
Naruto voulait des tas d'enfants. Sasuke n'en voulait pas.

35 ans -  
Ils en eurent quatre.  
L'ainé, un surdoué qui avait les yeux sombres de Sasuke et le rire facile de Naruto, devint le chef de l'ANBU avant des vingt-cinq ans. Le second resta chuunin toute sa vie. La troisième mourut à quatorze ans, de la main d'un ninja d'Ame. Le quatrième hérita du Sharingan et devint après son père le Septième Hokage.

23 ans -  
Rokudaime-sama garde, encore aujourd'hui, une cicatrice de la fois où il a essayé d'appeler son épouse « mon petit cœur » en plein conseil (un des plus superbes lancers de kunais que le conseiller Kakashi ait jamais vus) et les anciens en sont, encore aujourd'hui, traumatisés…  
…Sauf Tsunade-Hime qui développa depuis lors avec Sasuke une complicité tout-à-fait inquiètante, basée sur un dédain commun pour « ces stupides mâles phalocratiques qui s'estiment mieux que les kunoichis et ne réussiraient rien sans elles ».  
(Les mâles sus-nommés, tous rangs confondus, déglutirent et décidèrent sagement de ne pas faire de commentaires).

41 ans -  
Leur quatrième enfant, un adorable gamin d'apparence délicate, menait sa famille, le conseil du village et sa classe de l'Académie _à la baguette_. Il suffisait que le sale gosse vous adresse un sourire plein de fossettes et vous craquiez, quelque soit votre grade hiérarchique, votre autorité, ou votre résistance habituelle aux grands sourires innocents.  
(Et pourtant, après vingt ans de mariage avec Naruto, Sasuke estimait qu'elle aurait dû développer une résistance de fer aux grands sourires innocents)  
Le seul immunisé au charme ridicule du gamin était son frère aîné, le premier fils de Naruto et Sasuke, qu'il idolâtrait au point de soutenir toutes ses lubies, mêmes les plus ridicules.

Avec un peu de chance, estima le conseil, quand le fils aîné Uzumaki deviendrait hokage, le benjamin utiliserait enfin ses pouvoirs de séduction diabolique pour le _Bien_, et plus pour persuader les jounins de la section renseignements de lui acheter des gâteaux.

27 ans -  
La jounin spéciale Uzumaki Sasuke porte toujours des tenues de combat masculines, en mission ou non sauf pendant les cérémonies officielles, où elle apparait dans des kimonos austères, de couleur invariablement sombre.  
Aucune de ces tenues n'est vraiment usitée chez les autres kunoïchis ; mais quand des ambitieuses intéressées par la place d'épouse du kage le firent remarquer à Rokudaime-sama, il fut sincèrement stupéfait.  
Comme il le souligna, complètement inconscient de leur exaspération, pourquoi Sasuke mettrait autre chose alors qu'elle est _déjà _la plus belle ?

30 ans -  
Rokudaime-sama et Uzumaki Sasuke sont des ninjas. Ils n'ont jamais été autre chose.  
Rokudaime-sama marche sur l'eau au lieu d'utiliser les ponts. Quand il fait chaud, il forme un rasengan de taille réduite pour se rafraichir quand il fait froid, il ne demande pas qu'on allume le chauffage mais qu'on conjure un petit kâton jutsu. Il court de toit en toit au lieu de traverser la rue. Il entre et sort systématiquement des maisons par la fenêtre. Il invoque des crapauds pour délivrer ses courriers, et ne voit absolument pas où est le problème, _battebayo_ !  
Uzumaki Sasuke fait le ménage dans sa maison avec des suiton jutsus et cuisine avec des katon jutsu. Quand elle perd quelque chose, elle met ses yeux en sharingan pour le retrouver. Elle découpe les légumes au kunai et accroche soigneusement les vêtements de sa famille à des cintres pendus à des shurikens. Elle invoque des serpents pour garder ses enfants, et ne voit absolument pas où est le problème. _Hn_.

45 ans -  
Naruto et Sasuke sont des ninjas – complètement, intrinsèquement, dans leur chair, dans leur sang, dans leurs âmes.  
Cela explique pourquoi ils furent aussi complètement mal-à-l'aise quand leur deuxième fils épousa une civile.  
Ils n'eurent pas honte, non – même si leurs amis ninjas leur présentèrent des félicitations qui ressemblaient suspicieusement à des condoléances (pensez donc, une _civile_, faible, inutile, qui ne saura pas élever ses enfants comme il se doit, qui pleurera peut-être même quand son mari partira en mission !)  
Ils étaient juste gênés : ils n'avaient rien à dire à la jeune fille ou à ses parents.  
Lors du premier repas en famille, la mère de la fiancée – une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, rendue épaisse par de trop nombreuses grossesses et une vie sédentaire, qui contrastait effroyablement avec la silhouette fine et létale de Sasuke – demanda à Sasuke comment elle comptait organiser le mariage – elle ne reçut qu'un regard stupéfait et vaguement méprisant d'une femme qui avait reçu sa demande de mariage sur un champ de bataille et se préoccupait des fêtes comme de son premier kunai. Lorsqu'un des fils de la famille interpella avec brusquerie Naruto sur sa politique par rapport au village du Riz (_Rokudaime-sama savait-il que ses ninjas y avaient commis des atrocités qui ne pouvaient que déprécier l'image de… ?_), Naruto éclata de rire et lui fit remarquer, avec un sourire dangereux, que c'est lui qui avait donné les ordres – _tous_ les ordres –, ce qui ferma efficacement le clapet du gamin terrifié. Lorsque la sœur ainée de la fiancée émit un commentaire sur l'insécurité des rues pour les jeunes filles (_et vraiment, Rokudaime-sama devrait faire quelque chose !_), Uzumaki Asashi, la fille cadette (onze ans, genin), émit un gloussement moqueur qui fit rougir de honte la jeune femme.  
Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard rapide devant le désastre qu'était devenu le dîner, et décidèrent qu'ils n'étaient définitivement pas faits pour fréquenter les civils.

25 ans -  
Naruto et Sasuke essayèrent toujours de ne pas faire de favoritisme entre leurs enfants – même si le lui faire avouer relevait de la mission de rang S, Sasuke avait souffert de la préférence marquée de ses parents pour son frère aîné, et Naruto avait fermement décidé d'aimer tous ses enfants de la même manière.

30 ans -  
Ils aimèrent tous leurs enfants sans condition. Cependant, Naruto se sentit toujours une affinité particulière avec leur fils aîné, qui partageait son talent passionné, son rire facile, son goût pour les blagues (ce qui ravit Naruto et consterna durablement Sasuke et le reste du village) et son affinité de vent.

37 ans -  
Sasuke, de son côté, et bien qu'elle s'en défendit, fut toujours proche de leur benjamin, un joli garçon effroyablement doué qui développa en grandissant une ressemblance frappante avec Itachi et réveilla son Sharingan à treize ans – un hasard génétique stupéfiant que les médic-nins, à ce jour, ne parviennent toujours pas à expliquer.

38 ans -  
Naruto et Sasuke pensèrent longtemps que leur premier fils si brillant deviendrait hokage après Naruto, et que leur dernier fils, qui montra pendant toute sa vie une admiration quasi-béate pour son grand frère, servirait sous ses ordres.

51 ans -  
Le fait que leur aîné, si ouvert et si insouciant, et leur flegmatique cadet deviennent respectivement les plus jeunes chef de l'Anbu et Hokage de l'histoire du village les décida fermement à ne plus jamais spéculer sur leurs gosses qui, après tout, semblaient se débrouiller très bien tous seuls.

44 ans -  
Naruto et Sasuke ne comprirent jamais vraiment leur deuxième fils.  
Tous les deux avaient durement appris qu'il fallait se battre et s'entrainer sans cesse, que l'acceptation, fut-elle celle de son propre village, n'est pas donnée mais acquise, et que changer le monde n'est pas impossible.  
Leur deuxième fils était un homme calme et raisonnablement doué, mais sans aucun espoir d'atteindre un jour le talent de leur premier ni de leur quatrième fils. Il s'entrainait consciencieusement, mais sans la passion de son père, ni le perfectionnisme obsessionnel de sa mère. Il n'était pas intéressé par le fait de monter en grade, ni d'avoir plus de responsabilités, ni par les négociations diplomatiques qui occupaient le reste de sa famille. Il ne voulait pas changer le monde. Il se satisfit d'une vie tranquille, à mille lieux de l'existence tumultueuse de Naruto et Sasuke.

28 ans –  
De nombreux ninjas critiquèrent le mariage du jinchuuriki avec la fille Uchiwa à la réputation suffureuse de traitresse – rien de bon ne pouvait sortir de ça.  
Quelques années de règne plus tard, quand Rokudaime-sama et la jounin spéciale Uzumaki eurent stoppé l'invasion d'Ame, écrasé l'Akatsuki, conclu des alliances avec les autres kages stupéfaits et, de façon générale, complètement révolutionné le monde ninja, même les conseillers les plus réticents admirent qu'effectivement, les deux gamins étaient assez efficaces.  
(et qu'Uzumaki-san, chef de la politique extérieure de Konoha, était de toute façon si terrifiante quand elle s'énervait que même ce psychopathe de Kazekage roux semblait la trouver impressionnante, ce qui était un atout diplomatique non négligeable.) (Le fait que le plus jeune fils Uzumaki et son adorable minois parvienne à faire fondre_ même le Tsushikage_ n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait que le Rokudaime insiste pour que le gamin soit présent à chaque rencontre diplomatique internationale.)

41 ans –

Leurs premier et dernier fils constituaient les plus _remarquables_ ninjas de la jeune génération, particulièrement au niveau de l_'esprit d'équipe_, fit remarquer avec acidité Hyûga Neji-senseÏ après que les deux gosses (respectivement quatorze et neuf ans) aient réussi à faire exploser une caisse entière de feux d'artifices pendant la Rencontre annuelle des Kages en plein milieu d'Iwa, provoquant une panique générale de plusieurs minutes dans une pièce rassemblant les guerriers les plus puissants du monde connu – ce qui, reconnurent-ils plus tard, n'était peut-être pas leur idée la plus brillante.

(Cela impliqua le sharingan du benjamin, la volonté d'abréger un interminable discours du Kirikage, une idée _géniale_ de l'aîné, et l'application fracassante d'une technique Fuuton aux bougies de la table du dîner).

Dans un intéressant retour de situation, Naruto hurla sur ses fils à s'en casser la voix alors que Sasuke, après être restée muette d'horreur pendant une minute entière, piqua le plus incroyable fou-rire de toute sa vie.

42 ans -

La mort de leur unique fille fut un des moments les plus durs de leur vie.

Alors que tout le monde était sur les dents et s'attendait à ce que Naruto s'écroule de chagrin, déclara la guerre à Ame d'un moment à l'autre, ou ne devienne carrément fou de rage et commence à tout ravager sur son passage sans distinction, ce fut Sasuke qui s'effondra en larmes à l'enterrement de sa fille, hurlant son chagrin et sa colère devant la quasi-totalité du village.  
Naruto ne lui dit pas de se calmer, n'essaya pas de la consoler par des mots inadéquats. Il planta là la cérémonie et leurs autres enfants en deuil, la ramena chez eux, et la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, epuisée de larmes et de tristesse.

36 ans -

A quatorze ans, leur fils aîné peint en jaune vif le sommet de la statue de son père sur la Montagne des Hokages.  
Rokudaime-sama et après lui le Nanadaime refusèrent toujours que l'on nettoya la peinture, au grand désespoir d'Uzumaki Sasuke et du conseil – c'était plus joyeux et plus ressemblant comme ça.

56 ans -  
Lorsque leur quatrième fils devint Hokage à vingt ans (battant à plate couture la nomination à vingt-deux ans de son père et établissant ainsi un nouveau record), Naruto fut stupéfait de ne ressentir aucun chagrin, ni aucune amertume à l'idée de quitter le poste de chef suprême du village, qu'il avait occupé plus de trente ans.  
Il fit à Sasuke un large sourire de renard – avec juste quelques rides au coin des yeux – et lui annonça d'un ton enjoué qu' « il «était temps de laisser leur fils reprendre l'affaire, dattebayo ! »  
Sasuke secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré mais lui sourit en retour.

59 ans -  
Naruto et Sasuke crurent longtemps qu'ils mourraient jeunes, sur un champ de bataille, voire, à certaines époques, qu'ils s'entretueraient dans des camps différents.  
Ils moururent à quelques semaines d'intervalles, Naruto suivant rapidement Sasuke, dans un village en paix.

59 ans, 7 mois et 4 jours -  
Le soir où elle mourut, Sasuke sentit venir la fin avec sérénité.  
Elle se serra contre le corps de Naruto et estima qu'elle avait eu une belle vie.

* * *

Reviews Siouplait?

Notes :

(1) Au Japon, une des pratiques traditionnelles du mariage, qui existe encore, est que le mari peut prendre le nom de famille de sa femme et se faire "adopter" dans sa belle-famille, notamment pour assurer la continuité de l'affaire familiale (chez les commerçants ou les propriétaires) ou la pérennité du clan (chez les nobles). Cela se fait en particulier lorsque la famille de l'épouse a une position sociale plus importante que celle de l'époux.


End file.
